


The Rules I Break

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, I don’t even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge contemplates the items in his collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules I Break

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ridgedog’s Yogscast Complete Pack Minecraft series.
> 
> Title comes from the song “Creator” by Santogold.

After centuries’ worth of watching the progression of time, he had become bored with simply allowing things to follow their natural course.

After all, it was _so_ much more interesting to see what happened when he interfered. The world was so fragile—a slightly heavier rainy season than usual here, a tiny little drought there, and it was as if he had rained death upon the lands. And if he broke it, well… he could always make another one.

He had spent so long— _too_ long—watching what creatures did when left to their own devices.

He wanted to see what they would do when they were put into captivity.

There were only a few creatures that he had excluded from his collection. First, the wither, because it was too volatile. And second, the indigenous people of the lands, because the noises they made were _so_ annoying.

Even excluding those two things, he had collected hundreds of thousands of others, from the most common organisms to the last surviving members of dying species.

But his favorite specimens were the ones he allowed to roam free, only because their antics amused him to no end.

A spaceman, a dwarf, and a scientist whose mind was unraveling a bit at the edges…

The girl who made her home in the trees, living alongside the owls and her friend, the poolboy…

A dirt mogul and his newest employee, whose intuition about the world and those in it was as valuable as others’ instruction…

A humble farmer who used the skills he learned working as an architect to build his restaurant empire from the ground up…

The three sirs, who had settled in with the rest of his collection so naturally and unexpectedly…

The enderborn, a mushroom girl, and a dinosaur, three outliers who had gathered together…

A hybrid panda-man, who continued the work of the facility he escaped from…

A problem-maker and a problem-solver, tied up together in debt…

A forest sprite and his deceptively ordinary friend…

The twins born from fire and steel…

A robot…

And the so-called “flux queen.”

 

He did not put them in cages, but they were all a part of his collection too.


End file.
